


Dearest to His Heart

by theangryuniverse



Series: The Senator and His Concubine [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Bathtub Sex, Concubine, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Historical, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Intersex Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, Romanesque, Yuuri is Victor's concubine, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryuniverse/pseuds/theangryuniverse
Summary: For a long time, Victor has always returned home to coldness.But these days, he can return home to warmth, and to a light that lures him in, and that embraces him when he finds it.And so, Victor’s step quickens as he walks up the stairs to his new place of refuge. He opens the doors, walks through the hallways towards the light, and falls into the arms of his beloved.It is there, in the arms of his concubine, where Victor closes his eyes, and buries his face in his darling’s hair, and forgets the worries of the world.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Senator and His Concubine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698856
Comments: 59
Kudos: 481





	Dearest to His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> This little fic is two things.  
> First of all, it is an idea I have had in my head for some time. I was not sure if I would write it, but today, it simply came over me. Please read the tags before you proceed! For the setting, I was inspired by Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece, as well as by the aesthetics of King's Landing and Qarth, Mereen etc. in Game of Thrones.
> 
> Second, it is a gift to you, my readers, in these difficult times. Happy Easter!

It is late at night when Victor returns to his home, when he steps through the gates and walks up the garden path towards the lights.

His home is a palace, and in the recent years, it has just felt as empty and cold as one would imagine it. Pillars made of finest alabaster lining long, abandoned hallways with marble floors. Rooms, large and sumptuous, made for a nobleman’s pleasure and enjoyment, but in them no life. Gardens, lush and vast, for long walks in the sun or amongst the stars. And yet, the only place that Victor has truly frequented in the past has been his solar, as well as the adjacent study.

But these days, he can return home to warmth, and to a light that lures him in, and that embraces him when he finds it.

His house is dark, with the servants and the mistress having gone to bed. But only above the rose garden, in the rooms of the eastern wing where the sun rises in the mornings, Victor can see the light. A candle stands in the window and guides his way, inviting him to a place where warmth will await him. Where love awaits him.

And so, Victor’s step quickens as he walks up the stairs to his new place of refuge. He opens the doors, walks through the hallways towards the light, and falls into the arms of his beloved.

It is there where Victor closes his eyes, and buries his face in his darling’s hair, and forgets the worries of the world.

Yuuri’s arms come around him, and the omega kisses him gently, right there on his temple.

“Welcome home, Vitya,” he whispers before he pulls away again and cups his cheeks, so lovingly that Victor melts into his touch. “You must be so tired. Let me take care of you.”

Victor nods, and Yuuri lets go of him after kissing him once more on the mouth. He walks away, the purple gown he wears swirling around his delicate, bare ankles as he walks over to the table by the window, where food and wine are waiting. Victor takes off his cloak and leaves it on a nearby chair before he lowers himself onto the chaise longue, leaning back his head with a sigh. It feels good to rest his eyes now, after a long and exhausting day. To be taken care of. To be with the one he loves.

There is the clattering of crockery, the gentle swish of wine being poured into a cup, followed by the softest of footsteps on the marble floor as his beloved comes back to him and sits down at his side.

Victor opens his eyes as Yuuri’s hand touches his cheek.

He sits up and takes the wine he offers him, taking a large sip to which follows a heavy sigh. The wine is sweet on his tongue, soothing his spirits, just like Yuuri’s arm that comes around his neck as his beloved moves closer and kisses the corner of his mouth. “You must be hungry,” Yuuri murmurs and reaches for the plate he has left on the small table by the chaise longue, picking up a grape and bringing it up to Victor’s lips. Victor takes it into his mouth, pressing a small kiss to Yuuri’s fingertips, and Yuuri smiles.

“Cheeky,” he whispers and reaches up to brush a strand of silver hair out of Victor’s hair before he reaches for the plate again, for another piece of fruit to feed to him.

Victor is helpless in the hands of his concubine.

“How was your day?” Yuuri asks as he feeds Victor the finest pieces of fruit.

“Long,” Victor sighs, wrapping his free arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him closer. “We have had endless discussions at the senate. Without coming to solutions, as always…” He shakes his head in resignation and parts his lips as Yuuri holds a cherry to his mouth. “I assume the discussions will continue tomorrow. And of course, everyone always wants to be smarter than all the others in the room. You have no idea how tedious that is.”

“I can imagine…” Yuuri says softly and refills Victor’s cup. “You are in the highest position of the senate. Can you not ignore everyone else and do what is best?”

“Oh, I wish I could,” Victor says and takes the cup from Yuuri, drinking some more of the wine before he puts it away. He does not want to drown his worries in alcohol tonight, but focus on his darling. “But I have to be just. I cannot ignore the rest of the senate, even if it would be best.”

“Of course, it would be best,” Yuuri says with a small frown. “The other senators have no idea what they are doing.”

Victor chuckles and gently grasps Yuuri’s chin. “Do not concern that pretty head of yours with politics, dearest,” the alpha says before pressing a small kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “No talk of business when I am with you.”

Yuuri nods. “Of course,” he says and runs his hand through Victor’s hair, again and again, just because he knows he likes it. “Try not to let the business of the day upset you here, my dear. I want you to enjoy yourself when you are with me.” He leans closer and cups Victor’s cheek, kissing him tenderly. “Close your eyes and think of nothing tonight.”

Victor smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling his concubine into his lap. “But what if I don’t want to think of nothing?” He asks in a whisper. “What if I want to think of my darling? What if I don’t want to close my eyes, because I want to see you?”

Yuuri chuckles, resting his forehead against Victor’s. “Then watch me,” he whispers, and before Victor knows what he is doing, Yuuri slips from his lap and rises from the chaise longue to stand before him.

Victor licks his lips.

First, Yuuri reaches for the golden belt around his waist, removing it slowly, as if all the time in the world were his to own, in his control, and to use for his pleasure. The belt ends up on the floor, right before Victor’s feet, as if it were a worthless thing. And then, he turns around, just as he reaches up for the laces that hold his gown together. He loosens them, and the purple gown falls down to the floor, leaving Yuuri nude before him, his beauty only for Victor to see.

He is a goddess, Victor thinks and grips the edge of the chaise longue, just as Yuuri begins to walk away, towards the silk curtains that lead to the bath. It is there where Yuuri pauses, a hand on the fabric, and he looks at Victor over his shoulder, his eyes heavy with seduction and desire. “Don’t you want to join me, dearest?”

Never before has Victor risen from the chaise longue so quickly.

But Yuuri does not wait for him, moving past the silk curtains into the other room where he lingers by the water, merely dipping a single toe into it. Victor tugs on his own clothing that suddenly feels far too restrictive, abandoning it on the floor alongside Yuuri’s gown as he rushes to follow him, and finds himself struck by the sight that awaits him.

It is clear that his concubine has planned this, Victor realises as he looks around and takes in the lit candles, the filled cups of wine, and the plate with fruit sitting beside the bath embedded into the marble floor. The long curtains by the windows have been pulled back to let in the moonlight, which now caresses Yuuri’s naked body. He almost looks like a painting to Victor, or like a marble statue, finely chiselled by a master of the craft.

Yuuri turns his head and smiles, holding out his hand.

Victor closes the distance between them and takes it, gently grasping it by merely his fingertips as Yuuri descends into the bath, all so he will not slip. Only then he joins him in the water, and Yuuri turns around to him. His face is like porcelain, his lips plush and his dark hair falling over his shoulder in an intricate braid. It used to be so short, Victor remembers, when they first met. When Yuuri came into his life, bent and broken.

 _What a transformation,_ Victor thinks as he brings Yuuri’s hands to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

“Sit back,” Yuuri says softly and gently pulls Victor down with him into the water, into a sitting position. The heat immediately surrounds them, going right into the tight muscles of his back, and Victor groans at the feeling, closing his eyes. Yuuri never lets go of him, sits beside him in the water as he reaches for a sponge and dips it into the water before he begins to wash him.

This must be what the gods have.

They do not need many words, Yuuri and him. That Victor has realised very early, right after taking Yuuri into his bed for the first time. The omega heals him not with words, but with his actions and with his kindness, with the affection that he only shows towards him. No matter how often Victor has come to him with a bleeding heart, or a disturbed mind, Yuuri has always taken care of him, and released him from his care as a newborn man.

“Would you like me to sing for you?” Yuuri asks softly as he washes Victor’s back and neck, running his fingertips gently along the lines of his body. “You always like it when I sing.”

Indeed, Victor likes it very much. But tonight, he does not want music.

He sighs. “You are so lovely, my dear,” he says and opens his eyes again. “But tonight, I just want to speak to you. I have missed you.”

Yuuri blushes, as he always does when Victor says thinks like that, when he shows himself vulnerable and emotional before him. It does not come easy to Victor. But when he is with Yuuri, he can open up, and let go of the mask that he wears in public. With Yuuri, he is not the senator, but merely Victor.

“I have missed you, too,” Yuuri whispers and puts his arms around Victor as he nuzzles his neck. “Very much so.”

Victor takes the sponge from Yuuri and sets it aside, pulling his concubine onto his lap, their chests pressed together as he kisses a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s exposed neck. “Now I’m here,” he whispers as he kisses a trail up to Yuuri’s ear. “I hope you were not too lonely without me.”

Yuuri lets out a small whine of discontent and buries his face further in Victor’s shoulder. “I miss you at every hour of the day,” he murmurs. “I miss you from the moment you leave my side. I am always lonely without you.”

That alone is enough to make Victor’s heart ache and feel sorry for leaving the omega alone so very often. But he could not help it. He is an important man, a member of the senate, a man with duties. As much as he wants to spend every single minute of the day with his beloved concubine – the world would not wait for him.

And then, there is his wife, of course.

Victor pushes the thought of her aside, running his hands gently through Yuuri’s dark locks.

“I’m sorry that I have neglected you,” he says softly. “But now I am here, and have you in my arms. Let us make the best of it, shall we?”

At that, Yuuri nods, and he lifts his head from Victor’s shoulder to look at him. Again, Victor is struck by his beauty, by the sheer force of passion that hides behind Yuuri’s eyes. There is intelligence in them, too, and wit – yes, Yuuri has a wonderful sense of humour that Victor has enjoyed to discover. Whenever Yuuri laughs, he is sure that the angels are singing through him, and making Yuuri laugh has become his favourite pastime.

That, and taking his omega to his bed whenever he can.

“Then let me take care of you,” Yuuri whispers and leans forward, lips brushing against Victor’s. “Let me help you free your mind from the worries of the day, Vitya…”

It is that name, the diminutive that makes Victor weak every single time without fail, and this time is no exception. He groans as Yuuri kisses him, parting his lips for him, inviting him in. And Yuuri is a force of nature, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck as they kiss hungrily, fiercely, with no intention of letting go of each other ever again. Victor grasps his hips, pulling his concubine further into his lap so he can slip a hand between his legs, to feel him, to tease him, to make him sing.

Yuuri throws his head back with a gasp as Victor’s fingers enter him, and Victor groans at how wet his concubine already is for him. It would be so wonderfully easy to claim him now, to take him right here and satisfy the hunger that has haunted Victor in his weak moments. But he is no brute, and Yuuri is not an object, no slave. Yuuri is his concubine, the one he treasures, and he will worship him the way he deserves.

“Victor…” Yuuri breathes as he slowly steadies himself on Victor’s lap, his hands on the alpha’s shoulders.

“Are you alright, my love?” Victor asks, leaning forward to nuzzle the omega’s neck. “Does it feel nice?”

“Yes…” Yuuri whispers and nods ever so lightly, as if he were not trusting himself entirely right now.

“Look at you,” Victor hums against his skin as he slowly moves his fingers inside Yuuri. “So beautiful. So divine. And so wonderfully tight… almost like the day I first had you…”

Yuuri whimpers at that, and Victor feels his own arousal growing more and more with every second.

“Do you remember that day, darling?” Victor whispers as he curls his fingers, and Yuuri whines in pleasure. “You were so shy. So hesitant. Untouched. You lay in my arms and allowed me to love you. I have never had a greater honour than that.”

Yuuri whimpers and bites his lower lip as he instinctively rolls his hips, pleasures himself on Victor’s fingers. Victor smiles, pushing his fingers deeper into him, and Yuuri lets out a soft moan. “Vitya…”

“I had never seen something so beautiful before,” Victor continues to whisper into his ear as he continues to make the omega sing from his touch alone. “And yet, there you were. Right in my arms. So innocent and pure. You gave yourself to me and let me love you for the whole night, until neither of us could move anymore. That is a memory I hold most dear.” He presses a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, just before he withdraws his fingers from Yuuri, who whines at the loss. Yuuri pouts, even, a look that is absolutely delightful on him, and Victor chuckles.

“Do you remember?” He asks, bringing his hand up to caress Yuuri’s cheek, running his thumb across his lover’s plush lips. “Our first night?”

Yuuri captures Victor’s thumb between his teeth for a moment before he lets go. “Of course, I remember,” he says softly, his cheeks reddened from both the heat of the water and the pleasure. “I will always remember.”

Victor smiles at that. “Were you afraid?”

His concubine shakes his head. “No,” he answers softly. “Nervous, yes. But I was not afraid. Neither of you, nor of what we were doing. Or of what would come of it.” Yuuri licks his lips and leans forward, their noses touching. “I wanted you as much as you wanted me. I feel no shame in admitting that.”

Yuuri looks proud as he declares it, and for that alone, Victor loves him even more.

“And I still want you so,” Yuuri whispers and shifts on Victor’s lap, slowly moving his hips in circles as Victor’s arousal presses against him. “Whenever I think of you, I want you so.”

Victor groans, his head falling forward onto Yuuri’s shoulder. He has very little self-restraint when it comes to his concubine, who knows how to play him like a fiddle, just to his very own delight. Not that Victor minds. He loves how confident his Yuuri is when he is with him, never belittling himself because he is _just an omega, just a concubine._ Yuuri is proud, and Victor adores that in him.

“I want you too,” Victor whispers against Yuuri’s skin, his hands grabbing the omega’s waist firmly. “God, I want you so.”

“Then have me,” Yuuri breathes and kisses him hard. “Have me, Vitya.”

Victor does not need to be told twice.

He captures Yuuri’s mouth in a hungry, fierce kiss, groaning deeply into his mouth as Yuuri sinks down onto him with a desperate cry. It has been long, far too long, Victor realises as he sinks into Yuuri’s heat and allows himself to drown in the feeling, to drown in Yuuri. How he managed to live without this, without Yuuri, for so many years is entirely beyond him now. Yuuri is like ambrosia, intoxicating, making Victor long for more, no, hunger for more. And only Yuuri can satisfy that hunger.

“Vitya…” Yuuri breathes and throws his head back as he moves on Victor’s lap, rolling his hips, creating the most beautiful friction between their bodies. Victor curses himself for neglecting Yuuri for so long, but now he is here, in the arms of his concubine, giving in to the pleasure, giving Yuuri what he deserves.

“Vitya!” Yuuri cries out, grabbing the edges of the bath for support as he suddenly comes, hard and fast, yet another proof that they have gone without the touch of the other for far too long. He tightens around Victor, who has to use all of his strength not to follow the omega into the bliss that they are forever chasing. No, he wants this to last, wants to enjoy Yuuri longer, wants Yuuri to enjoy this longer.

With strength that he only possesses for Yuuri, he rises from the bath, his arms firmly around Yuuri as he climbs out of the water with him. Yuuri gasps at the sudden cold of the air hitting their wet bodies, but he hooks his legs around Victor’s hips, refusing to let go, still high from the pleasure their mating gives him. Victor kisses him, deeply and fiercely, and does not break it for even a second as he carries Yuuri back to the room where their little game began, past the chaise longue and through the curtains to the bed. There, he puts Yuuri down and climbs over him, not caring that they are soaking the sheets with their wet bodies. Yuuri is gorgeous like this, his skin red from the hot water, little drops of water running down his chest.

One should paint him like this, Victor thinks as he admires his concubine. And what a painting it would be. One of the kind he would hide away in his solar, for no one else but him to see.

Yuuri is breathing heavily, still coming down from the high Victor has given him. His hands are buried in Victor’s hair, and he is looking at him through his eyelashes, in his gaze lust and insatiable desire.

“What is it, Vitya?” He asks, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Victor swallows thickly. “Your beauty is beyond comprehension,” he says.

That alone makes Yuuri blush again, reassuring Victor in his choice of a concubine. No one blushes as lovely as his Yuuri does when he is being praised. And no one reactions as fiercely, as passionately, than his Yuuri.

“But my beauty is yours, Vitya,” he says, and his lips curl into a smile as he lowers his arms and rests them beside his head on the bed, displaying himself to his alpha, for him to feast on. “You only have to claim it.”

More does Victor not need to hear.

He thrusts into Yuuri with force, the omega crying out in surprise and pleasure beneath him as Victor takes him and claims his beauty as his own. He is only following the orders of the heart, he tells himself at some point, but the thought becomes obsolete again as Yuuri cries out beneath him, over and over again, louder with every thrust. It was in this bed where Victor had had him first, and oh, how far they have come since then. Gone is the shyness, the hesitation that lingered between in the early days. Yuuri has let go entirely, his fists grabbing the sheets beneath them as Victor claims him and lures the most beautiful sounds from him. His cries fill the air, and Victor believes this must be what the gods hear in prayer. Yuuri is just as divine, a gift sent to him from the Heavens, and he must worship him.

Suddenly, Yuuri grasps his head and pulls him down into a kiss, and Victor obliges. Everything for his Yuuri, no matter the cost.

“Yuuri,” he breathes against his lips, hands digging into the soft flesh of Yuuri’s hips as he thrusts into him harder and faster. “I… I…”

Yuuri’s legs hook tighter around his waist, pulling him deeper inside him, and Victor cries out as he comes, just as Yuuri comes with him a second time, and on his lips is Victor’s name.

Victor cannot tell for how long they lie together, bathing in the bliss they have brought each other. But it feels good, he thinks to himself as he lies down beside Yuuri and pulls his concubine into his arms, and kisses him gently. It feels like home.

They have made a mess of the bed, the sheets soaked and smeared with god knows what, but they could not care less. They are together, in the arms of the other, and that is enough.

“I did not mean to leave you alone for so long, my sweet,” Victor whispers into Yuuri’s ear and kisses his hair. “It shall never happen again.”

Yuuri huffs, adorably so. “You are a busy man, senator,” he says softly, with that little teasing undertone that Victor loves so much, the tone that only Yuuri is allowed to use with him. “I know that I must come second.”

“You could never come second, my darling,” Victor assures him and shifts a little on the bed to look Yuuri in the eye. He reaches out to grasp his chin, just to admire the face of his concubine in the light of the candles. “Do you not know how dear to my heart you are?”

Yuuri smiles softly. “I can only imagine,” he says. “I cannot look into your heart.”

“I wish you could,” Victor replies, “for then you would see how dear you are to me. My darling. My sun, my moon, and my stars.”

Those words should be reserved for a partner in marriage, Victor knows that, but only with Yuuri, they feel genuine. Only Yuuri is deserving of such praise.

His wife is not. She never has been.

Yuuri’s eyes are full of love this time, with the desire and lust sated for now, and he curls up against Victor, kissing his shoulder. “You have my heart,” he whispers, and it is the only confession of love that Victor will ever need.

They fall asleep, and the wind blows out the candles.

* * *

The following day, a servant brings a basket to the senator’s concubine, which, upon being opened, reveals the most adorable puppy. The little dog yips happily as he is taken into Yuuri’s arms and showered with cuddles and kisses. Only as the dog has settled down a little in Yuuri’s lap, he is able to read the note that Victor has sent him.

_May he be your companion in lonely hours, and bring you comfort when I cannot be there with you to do so._

Yuuri names him Vicchan.

**Author's Note:**

> So... let me know what you think of this universe!  
> I have so many ideas. So. many. ideas.


End file.
